Brave New Girl
by oreolover125
Summary: Emma has an exchange student from Albuquerque move in her house. Rikki falls in love with Zane all over again. Cleo and Lewis move in together. Bella and Will fix up the moon pool.
1. Chapter 1

Brave New Girl

"There's a brave new girl and she's comin' out tonight!" Emma sings to her hairbrush while dancing in her underwear. What Emma doesn't realize is her door is wide open and a certain someone is watching through the entrance.

The song ends and she turns around to where her radio is. She sees a glimpse of a figure standing in her doorway but doesn't realize it till she changes the song. She quickly looks back and sees a man about the same age staring back at her.

She turns to her radio and presses the pause button, then turns back to the man. "Hey, you must be Emma, your mom sent me up here to meet you. I'm Jared, the exchange student from Albuquerque." Says Jared as Emma turns bright red.

"Uh. I'm Emma, nice to meet you." Emma says.

" You too. I'm gunna leave you be now. Bye!" Jared says slowly walking away.

Emma waves and shuts the door. She hurriedly puts shorts on and walks downstairs. "Emma, why don't you go show Jared around." Emma's mom says.

"Alright give me 10 minutes?" Emma asks her mom.

" Give me 5." Jared says.

" Meet me down here." Emma says to Jared and runs up the steps. She gets into her room and brushes here hair quickly. Puts a touch of eyeliner and mascara on and calls Cleo and Rikki. "Hey, meet me at Rikki's Café in 15." Emma says

"Alright. See ya then." Both girls say in unison.

Emma runs down the steps and bumps into Jared. "Sorry." Emma says. Jared nods in a way saying its fine. "Let's get going, Shall we?" Emma Says and leads Jared to the door.

They arrive at Rikki's and see Cleo and Rikki at their usual booth sitting and talking. Emma grabs Jared's hand not realizing what she's doing and pulls him over to the booth. "Hey guys. This is Jared." Emma says.

"Awe! They're already holding hands!" Rikki says in a smartass tone. Emma pulls her hand away immediately blushing.

"Rikki, that wasn't very polite. I'm Cleo. One of Emma's best friends." Cleo says holding her hand out to Jared. "I'm Jared. Its nice to meet you." Jared says.

"I'm Rikki and I gotta get back to work. Bye!" Rikki says with a wave and walks into her office. "Sorry. She isn't very social." Emma says.

"I heard that!" Rikki yells and giggles. Emma rolls her eyes and grabs Jared's hand and pulls him out of the café. "Bye, Ladies!" Jared says.

Rikki and Cleo are sitting in the café when Zane, Rikki's ex-boyfriend walks in. "Why are you here?" Rikki asks with attitude putting emphasis on the word you.

"I do own the place." Zane says with a smirk. Rikki sticks her tongue out at him and he chuckles. "Wow. Your immature." Zane says and Rikki giggles. "Kiss my butt." She says as Cleo watches with interest. "Only if you let me take you out to dinner tonight?" Zane asks with a wink.

"Can't. There's a full moon tonight." Rikki says with a frown.

"Where are you staying tonight?" Zane asks.

"Emma's" Rikki states.

"How bout I unexpectedly show up?" Zane says.

"I like that idea." Rikki says and kisses him on the lips.

Zane kisses back and Rikki walks away with Cleo on her heels. "Rikki are you feeling okay?" Cleo asks and Rikki just nods her head. "Lets go for a swim. Shall we?" Rikki asks Cleo.

"Rikki the moons almost up." Cleo says. Rikki shrugs her shoulders.

"How about I go find Emma? She can come with us then." Cleo says. Rikki nods her head and jumps in the water. Swimming to Mako, Rikki catches a glimpse of another mermaid. Bella! They swim to Mako together. "Bella! Where have you been?" Rikki asks.

"I needed alone time." Bella says.

"What's wrong Bell?" Rikki asks.

"Me and Will had a fight." Bella says and looks down.

"What was it about?" Rikki asks

"I saw him kiss another girl." Bella says.

"WHO? IM GUNNA FIND THAT BITCH AND RIP HER HEART OUT!" Rikki says.

"Emma." Bella says.

"Ill be back stay here." Rikki tells Bella and swims away.

Rikki ends up at Rikki's Café and sees Emma kissing Will. "EMMA!" Rikki yells and Emma looks. Rikki then realizes that person wasn't Will. It was Jared.

"Uh. Have you seen Cleo?" Rikki asks shyly. Emma shakes her head no.

"My place tonight. Its early tonight so be there around 3." Emma says.

"Alright see ya then." Rikki says and leaves. She jumps into the water and swims to Mako. "Bella, That wasn't Will." Rikki immediately says as soon as she gets to Mako.

"Then who was it?" Bella asks.

"Jared. The exchange student from Albequrque." Rikki explains. Bella blushes and says, "I'm gunna go say sorry to Will." Then swims away.

**What will happen next? Will Zane really go to Emma's? Whats up with Rikki? R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

Brave New Girl

"Where's Bella?" Rikki asks. Cleo shrugs.

"I'm gunna go find her." Rikki says with a smirk, as Cleo shakes her head no. Then there's a knock at the door.

"Doors unlocked, come in while you still can." Emma yells and Zane walks in with a hypnotized Bella.

"She was about to jump in the water." Zane says and winks at Rikki.

"Wanna go swimming?" Bella asks.

"NO!" Everyone answers simultaneously.

"Zane, maybe you should stay. Just in case." Rikki says.

"Rikki, I know what your trying to do." Cleo says.

"Aw, come on guys. Can he please just stay?" Rikki pleads, as Emma rolls her eyes. "I thought you guys were over?" she says.

"I don't even know anymore Em. I think I might've fell in lo-" She stops talking and blushes.

"What were you saying Rikki?" Cleo asks.

"N-n-nothing." Rikki says.

"Its okay Rikki, I love you too." Zane says reassuring her. She kisses him and blushes. "Awe! That's cute, but really wanna go swimming?" Bella asks.

"Bella, I think its time for bed." Cleo says and winks at Rikki.

"CLEO! Rikki says and giggles. Emma rolls her eyes.

"I'll go get some blankets. Zane are you staying the night?" Emma asks.

"Will your parents be okay with that?" Zane asks.

"Yeah." Emma says reassuringly. Zane nods and Emma walks upstairs to get the pillows and blankets. As Emma's upstairs she realizes a window wasn't covered. She goes to cover it up and sees the moon. "Em! Where are the blankets?" Rikki yells up the steps. Emma grabs the blankets and runs downstairs.

"Wanna go swimming?" Emma asks excitedly.

"Oh no." Cleo says. Rikki shakes her head and Zane rolls his eyes.

"You know what? I've always secretly had a crush on Zane." Emma says. Rikki spits out the soda she was drinking.

"WHAT?" Rikki yells loud enough for the entire neighborhood to hear. Zane covers her mouth with his hand.

"What are you worried about? She has no chance against you." Zane says reassuring her. Emma sticks her tongue out at Rikki.

"Oh how mature of you." Rikki says and rolls her eyes.

"I'm not a virgin!" Bella giggles. Everyone's heads turn.

"Who?" Cleo asks.

"Lewis." Bella says.  
>"WHAT?" Cleo, Zane, and Rikki yell at the same time. Bella and Emma giggle.<p>

"I'm leaving." Rikki says getting up.

"No Rikki, they don't know what they're saying. They're moonstruck." Zane says.

"Then I'll go to bed." Cleo announces.

"I'm with ya!" Rikki says. Bella and Emma crawl to they're covers laughing about nothing in particular. They don't stop laughing and soon they're laughing grows so obnoxious they cant take it anymore. Everyone sits up laughing because of the contagious laughter from Emma and Bella. "Why- are- we- laughing." Rikki asks between laughs, which causes more laughter from the group.

Later the laughter dies down and everyone passes out. Emma and Cleo on the couch, Bella half on the chair, half on the floor, and Rikki and Zane in each other's arms on the coffee table. The next day Emma's parents walk in the door. They see the group spread out in the living room and decide to take a picture. The flash wakes everyone up except for Zane and Rikki.

"WAKE UP!" Bella yells at them.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Rikki screams and wakes Zane up.

"What's wrong?" Zane asks worried.

"NOOO! GET AWAY FROM ME!" Rikki screams.

"Why?" Zane asks confused.

"Zane, maybe you should go get us some coffee." Emma says and sits by Rikki. Rikki pushes her off the coffee table. Emma falls to the floor with a hard bang.

"Are you okay?" Bella asks Emma and Emma nods. Cleo walks over to Rikki and touches her shoulder. "I SAID GET AWAY! I HATE YOU TRAVIS!" Rikki yells and pushes Cleo.

"Travis?" Zane asks confused.

"Guys, leave Rikki be. I think she's still sleeping." Emma's dad says.

"Emma used to do this all the time when she was little." Emma's mom says.

Everyone but Emma nods they're heads. Emma blushes.

"Can we wake her up?" Zane asks. Emma's mom shakes her head no.

"All we can do is wait. It'll only be a couple more minutes." Emma's dad says.

Soon Rikki wakes up crying. Zane runs over to her and rocks her back and forth. A couple of minutes pass and Rikki slowly stops crying. Rikki looks up at all the people surrounding her and blushes. "I'm sorry." She says.

"Who's Travis?" Zane asks

**Oooh, Cliffhanger! Haha did you like it? This one took me forever to write because ive been working so much. Leave some criticism if you have any. I need to know what to fix when im writing.**


	3. Chapter 3

Brave New Girl

_Previously_

_Soon Rikki wakes up crying. Zane runs over to her and rocks her back and forth. A couple of minutes pass and Rikki slowly stops crying. Rikki looks up at all the people surrounding her and blushes. "I'm sorry." She says._

_ "Who's Travis?" Zane asks_

Rikki looks down finding her shoes entertaining. "Travis is…" Rikki says trailing off.

"Rikki its okay. Just say it." Cleo says. Rikki gets teary eyed.

"Travis is my brother." Rikki says. Everyone looks dumbfounded.

"Why do you hate your brother?" Emma asks.

"Uh…. I don't wanna talk about it here." Rikki explains.

"Alright." Everyone agrees.

"I gotta go." Rikki says getting up.

"You want a ride home?" Zane asks.

"I'm not going home." Rikki says and leaves.

"I'm gunna go find her." Emma says.

"No, no. She obviously wants to be alone, so why bug her, we know where she'd go so who cares?" Cleo says making a point. Zane nods his head.

"I gotta work." Zane says leaving.

"Wait!" Cleo calls to him as he's opening the door. Zane stops and closes the door.

"Emma, do you seriously like Zane?" Cleo asks suspiciously. Emma blushes but shakes her head no. "Ew." She whispers.

"Wow, I see where I stand." Zane says to Emma.

"Awe come on Zane, you know I love you like a brother! Just liking you more then a friend… Ew." Emma says giggling.

"Bella, Meet us somewhere else we cant talk about this in front of some people." Cleo tells Bella. Bella nods.

"Well… Bye!" Zane says and rushes out the door. Zane walks into his office in Rikki's Café and spots Rikki lying on the couch twiddling with her necklace. He walks over to her and envelopes her in a hug. "I love you, Zane." Rikki says.

"I love you too." Zane says and kisses her. The kiss starts getting heated and Zane pulls off Rikki's shirt. He looks into Rikki's eyes to see if she's okay with it. She nods reassuringly and unbuttons his pants. Just as she was about to slide them down Emma, Cleo, Bella, and Jared walk in. "AHH! Haven't you guys heard of knocking?" Rikki yells embarrassed. In walks Will.

"Woah, Rikki, put a shirt on! Nobody wants to see your mosquito bites!" Will says chuckling. Bella hits his chest.

"Awe come on baby, you know that was funny." Will says to Bella as Rikki puts her shirt back on and Zane buttons his pants.

"Well that was awkward. Everyone, we're having lunch at Mako." Cleo says. "Mako is messy though." Rikki complains.

"We volunteer to clean it up!" Will says raising his and Bella's arms.

"HEY! I never volunteered!" Bella exclaims. Will comes up from behind her, grabs her by the waist, covers her mouth, winks at the group, and pulls Bella outta there.

"Well then we gotta work, no one speak of this again?" Rikki asks.

"Alright." Everyone agrees. Rikki and Zane go to work, Emma goes to her job at the grocery store around the corner, Cleo goes to the marine park and Jared stays at Rikki's Café with Rikki and Zane. Lewis walks into Rikki's Café.

"Hey, have you guys seen Cleo around?" Lewis asks.

"We're meeting at Mako for lunch. You can join us if you want." Rikki says.

"Does he know?" Lewis says pointing to Jared.

"I don't know. Theres only one way to find out though." Rikki says with a cocky smirk, as Lewis shakes his head no.

Lunch Time at Mako

"Does Jared know?" Rikki asks Emma.

"Yes, he found out walked in on me in the bath." Emma says.

"HAHAHA now you know how I feel!" Rikki says giggling.

"Guys! We need to Bella a question." Cleo says trying to get the girls' attention. In walks Lewis.

"Hey Cleo, it seems like your trying to avoid me or something." Lewis says.

"Because I am, who invited you?" Cleo asks annoyed.

"Rikki." Lewis says and Cleo glares at Rikki.

"Did you and Bella have sex?" Cleo blurts out.

"WHAT? Bella you told her?" Lewis yells trying hard not to laugh as Bella gets a confused face and Cleo gets angry.

"We never had sex." Bella says confused, as Lewis Bursts into laughter.

"Of course we didn't have sex, Cleo. What put that stupid idea into your head?" Lewis says chuckling.

"Did you ever stop and think and think about what Bella says when she's moonstruck?" Rikki asks sarcastically.

"Lets just eat." Cleo says embarrassed. The group eats and decides everyone is gunna sleep there. Emma called Jared and he came to Mako. Emma passed out in Jared's arms, Rikki in Zane's, Cleo in Lewis', Bella in Will's.

**I didn't know how to end it so I just decided they will sleep for the ending. I don't exactly like the ending. Its kinda boring. Well R/R**


End file.
